


Dinner

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Cooking Benni, Hömmels, M/M, Revierderby, Shalke 04, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always the smoothest between them after the Revierderby. What does Benni do when his team loses and he wasn't even on the field to effect the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have never done a Hömmels fic, but I got inspired after the Revierderby, and this just kind of happened. And just as a warning there is a little bit of smut towards the end.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize. This is for fun, not profit.

“You owe me dinner,” a smug voice spoke when I answered my phone.

“Really? What is the logic that led you to this conclusion?” I asked with a smirk.

“Did you not watch the game? My boys won and our standing bet is always dinner. Ergo you owe me dinner,” Mats responded.

“But I wasn’t even in the game. Therefore I had no effect on the outcome. Which makes me think that maybe you owe me dinner for taking advantage of the situation and beating _my_ boys when I couldn’t do anything to stop it,” I countered.

“Whatever, we can agree to disagree as long as you buy me dinner,” Mats insisted.

“I suppose that sounds like a good compromise,” I conceded with a laugh.

We sat in silence for a moment before he asked me, “All joking aside, are you doing ok? I looked for you after the match, but Ralf said that you left as soon as you could.”

I took a deep breath and held it while I considered the answer to his question, running over the emotions churning in my head. I let the breath out shakily as I responded, “You know how hard it is to sit on the sideline and watch your team lose. To run over and over all of the ways you could be helping if you were only on the field. It is never easy, knowing that you can’t be out there when it is all you want in the world at that moment.”

“I am so sorry, Ben. I do know how that feels and I wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone,” Mats answered. I could hear him unlocking his door and opening it as he spoke.

There was a slight pause before he continued in a tense voice, “I am going to have to call you back, Benni. I think someone broke into my house to make me the best lasagna I have ever tasted.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, there was no breaking in involved, I have a key. You do remember giving it to me, don’t you?” I asked with a weak smile as he walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I remember,” Mats answered slowly, setting his phone aside and holding his arms open for me. I folded into him and let his smell and warmth comfort me the way it always does. We stayed like that for a long while, me clinging to him while he held me.

The mood was broken when his stomach started grumbling. We pulled away, and I was laughing as I commented, “If I didn’t know better, I would think that the only reason you put up with me is because of my cooking.”

“Just because it is the biggest reason, doesn’t make it by any means the only reason,” he teased back.

“Yeah, yeah. The food will be ready soon, why don’t you set the table while I open the bottle of wine,” I requested.

It wasn’t until we were done with dinner and finishing our wine that the subject of my injury was brought up again. “I am going to miss you this week. I always worry about the other flank less when you are around,” Mats remarked.

“I am going to miss being there. Speaking of, when is your flight?” I asked as I got up suddenly and started to clear the plates.

“Not until tomorrow morning. You don’t have to do that now. In fact since you cooked shouldn’t I be the one to clean up?” he questioned as I started to fill the sink.

“It is fine, I can do it. And I should at least get them started soaking so that nothing sets on. I don’t want Marta yelling at you because she had to scrub crusty cheese and sauce off of your plates for an hour,” I replied.

“Hey Benni?” Mats asked gently as he came up behind me and reached his hands into the water, slowly taking the sponge and lacing his fingers with my own. “I know we don’t normally do gushy and emotional, that is just not our thing. But if you need to be gushy and emotional tonight, I am ok with you crying on my shoulder.”

I turned around slowly and met his eyes. “Not tonight. Tonight I want to forget,” I requested before crushing my lips to his.

It took him a second, but Mats responded by biting my lower lip and whirling us around to press me up against the refrigerator. I ran my hands through his hair as he shifted his lips to my neck as his hands busied themselves ridding me of my shirt. His mouth continued its journey down, and I sucked in a breath that quickly turned into a moan as he bit my chest and then sucked the spot to soothe it.

I reached down to rub my hand over the growing bulge in his pants and relished the groan he released in response before he reached back up to claim my lips. We slowly made our way upstairs, bumping into walls and tripping over furniture, our lips on each other and shedding clothes the entire way.

By the time we got to the bed we were naked and both fully hard. Mats wasted no time grabbing the lube from the drawer and prepping me. When I was ready, he pounded me fast and hard, driving both of us over the edge quickly.

We came down from the high in silence and I thought he was already asleep when he commented, “I think you gave me a hickey.”

“I had to pay you back for the bite you left on my chest. At least you will have something to remember me by while you are gone,” I chuckled.

“I will be sure to tell that to the make-up girl at the press photoshoot when she is giving me dirty looks for having to cover it up,” he laughed sleepily.

“Go to sleep, Schatz,” I ordered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

His only response was to mumble something incoherent and roll over, snuggling closer to me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it, if you did leave me kudos or a comment telling me what you liked about it. My queue is still closed, but thanks for reading!


End file.
